El idioma de las niñas
by Shiu-san
Summary: El joven Uchiha no comprende de lo que hablan sus compañeras, pero puede comunicarse con una.


El idioma de las niñas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**El idioma de las niñas.**

Sasuke miró a la maestra que hablaba sobre algo llamado "novio" aunque aún no entendiera muy bien que era, sabía que él nunca tendría uno pues las cosas que decían sobre él eran realmente aterradoras. Aquellas descripciones eran bastante confusas para la mente del pequeño de seis años que miraba a su superior con el ceño fruncido tratando de descifrar el extraño código en el que se expresaba aquella mujer de unos veinte años.

Se resignó, la verdad era que no le importaba, todas las mujeres hablaban y le daban la razón a la mayor, entonces el pequeño Uchiha pensó que probablemente no podría entenderlo porque eran temas de mujeres y él (gracias al cielo) no era una mujer.

Miró a la pequeña niña de ojos lilas sentada unos asientos delante de su pupitre. Ella no hablaba con las demás chicas y parecía en verdad algo pérdida en el tema que tocaban las otras, si no fuera niña, él hubiera jurado que no sabía de lo que hablaban las demás, claro aquello era imposible pues todas las niñas sabían de lo que hablaban otras niñas, era un ciclo perfecto.

Él entendía a la perfección de lo que hablaban otros niños (aunque de vez en cuando Naruto lo hacía pensar lo contrario) por eso aquella teoría era la más correcta: Las mujeres y los hombres hablaban en idiomas distintos era por eso que su profesora tenía tantos problemas con su novio, aquella, era una idea totalmente razonable que se apegaba a las leyes del universo. También era cierto que su madre había aprendido a hablar el idioma de los hombres y era por eso que sabía exactamente lo que él necesitaba cuando se lo pedía, dándoselo con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha estaba satisfecho por su conclusión, ahora entendía por que decían que los Uchihas eran genios. Observó de nuevo a la chica de hace un rato, ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha; sin poder resistirse a la curiosidad se acerco a ella.

La chiquilla estaba dormida plácidamente en su pupitre con sus ojitos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, el niño la tocó pensando que estaría muerta y si eso pasaba el salón tendría un mal olor luego, lo cual lo enojaría. Al ver que no hubo reacción por su parte la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó para que despertara o terminara de morir de una buena vez.

Ella asustada cayó de su mesa dándose un golpe en la cabeza y mirando con miedo al hombre delante de ella que la miraba con extrañeza.

La maestra volvió a la realidad al ver ese cuadro y mandó a todos los niños a sentarse nuevamente, mientras ella recogía a la Hyuuga del piso.

—Sasuke-kun—regañó la mujer—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Pídele perdón a Hinata-chan—obligó la maestra.

El niño enarcó una ceja, aquello si lo había entendido, tal vez empezaba a comprender el idioma de las mujeres.

—Perdón—dijo Sasuke en idioma hombre así las mujeres no entenderían y él no tendría que humillarse.

Se retiró a su pupitre y sonrió satisfecho…Sasuke era muy listo.

Aún así sintió algo de pena por la niña que se sobaba su cabecita con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. El Uchiha trató de poner atención a lo que decía la maestra pero el remordimiento lo mataba.

El timbre sonó y cuando todos salían se acerco a la niña que lo miró con miedo grabado en sus ojos. Él hizo un pequeño puchero en verdad odiaba eso, mirando hacía el lado derecho del salón se atrevió a decirlo.

—Lo siento—dijo esta vez en el idioma de las mujeres (para que ella pudiera entender claro esta) aunque notó que era extremadamente parecido al de los hombres no le tomó mucha importancia.

—N-No importa—respondió con dulzura la niñita que le sonrió.

También había entendido eso, aunque él lo hubiera pronunciado de corrido sin detenerse al contrario de como lo hizo ella, entonces una nueva teoría se creó en su cabeza, aquella niña hablaba el idioma de los hombres solo que le costaba un poco pronunciarlo.

Sasuke esperaba a su novia pues sabía que era terriblemente lenta. Ella llegó y colocó una mano en su pecho respirando agitadamente.

—L-Lo sien-nto Sasuk-ke-kun—se disculpó la chica de largos cabellos azules.

—Aún no lo aprendes, Hinata—aseguró el Uchiha, con un tono bajo solo para él.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer, saludos.


End file.
